Black Version : Unauthorized Access Detected Code : ALO
by Td03
Summary: My take of 'Keku, the Prince of Chaos', permission granted by Fundindar. Asuna gave Kirito Yui's heart, so before she was taken to ALO, Kirito used the emergency console and switched place with her. Due to the sexual tension of ALO, I genderbend him into Female Sugou / Aberon, step-sister of Kayaba Akihiko. No lemons and even IF I'd write it as a climax, I will NOT go into details.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Version**

imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% . %2F0b4409156ec658fb2ac0565ec90392b6%2Ftumblr_n9tkviIjyJ1tz0gj5o2_ &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fsearch%2Fasuna%2520sao-alo&h=280&w=500&tbnid=IgXAQlcNtB0AVM%3A&zoom=1&docid=y6-kuxcH9IWNlM&ei=9FEZVM2PMpGhugSijYLYDw&tbm=isch&client=opera&ved=0CGYQMyhAMEA&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=939&page=4&start=55&ndsp=19

* * *

><p>My own version of<strong> 'Keku, The Prince of Chaos'<strong>, permission granted by **Fundindar**.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

Sugou's a woman... (Nothing against LGBT. But the sexual contents of this fiction is disturbing me if I keep Sugou's gender male)

There _might_ be pieces of seduction and mentions of rape, and tidbits of sexual tension and action below, but I will not go into details about the names of the sexual organs! I'm just gonna tell what they do and how it _might_ feel (me virgin), I will NOT use the words 'dick', 'breast', 'cock', 'vagina', 'penis', 'nipples', and such. I mean, ew... don't you at least feel a bit... I dunno.. weird, writing super detailed lemons like those? I tried to type it like that, and after a couple lines, I CANNOT do it anymore.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Kirito-kun<p>

It was just a reflex action, honestly. Once he started to think, he opened his eyes out of curiosity, feeling as if he had been pulled by soft ethereal force of energy from drifting off to some dark corner in a dark dungeon that even the lights are powerless to take a step inside.

Soft, yet steady thuds and bumps echoed in his ears, and he just wanted to _scream_. The lights are peeling off the lid of his eyes and the throbbing head doesn't help to ease the pain at all. He just want to sleep and drunk himself out in that dark space. It's so peaceful, and _quite_, and comforting and not like this light that blinds his eyes and shook his head.

He felt like being stuck in a holed box and some giant is shaking that box.

He inwardly jumped up in surprise when he felt something sliding on his cheek. It's sliding diagonally up and down softly. There's strange gaps between it, like fingers. A hand? A hand caressing his cheek. It felt off, and no doubt odd. In this bright place someone is touching his cheek? But it felt nice. The unfamiliar feeling is foreign enough to pull his mind out of the throbbing head. It was a strange object. And he found himself leaning in to this visitor of warmth.

It wasn't long when the foreign feeling left him suddenly, his cheek no longer felt that light pressure. The air swooped in and replaced the pressure, making him shiver ever so slightly at the sudden switch of weird exposure.

Then a pressure built up on both of his cheeks and chin. On one side it was wide, but light. On the other side it was narrow, as big as a thumb, and it stings that side of his cheekbones. It's... a hand... wasn't it? It lift his head up by the chin and the bottom of his cheeks, and the light seems to intensified twice the brighter as it hadn't visually impaired him.

What he assumed as the thumb finger started to press his cheek a bit too hard, and he almost let out a yelp when his eyes broke open. He came eye to eye contact with a woman's face which was too close to his own for his comfort.

* * *

><p>Asuna Yuuki sat on a wooden chair, eyes void of nothing yet held everything, gazing down at the sleeping body of Kazuto Kirigaya.<p>

Or as she had known for two years as Kirito.

Or as the Virtual Reality Massively Multiple Online Role Playing Game know him as The Black Swordsman.

Or as the players of SAO know him as The Beater.

The boy who freed the forever grateful surviving trapped players.

The one who cleared Sword Art Online by taking the life of its creator Kayaba Akihiko.

Her husband. They skipped the girlfriend and boyfriend phase in less than 12 hours.

She stared at Kirito-kun's... Kazuto-kun's peaceful face. He looks like he doesn't have any worry in mind, as if he had no care in this world. Her eyes went from the pale skin of his legs sticking out of his hospital robe to his limp fingers, wishing they would just move or even twitch for once. Confirming her ease by quietly observing the soft rising chest, her eyes went to his pale, dry lips, hoping that he would suddenly parted them and call her name, to his almost forever closed eyelids, and landed on that helmet she had once excitedly called the NerveGear affixed on his head.

It was scary to see him like this. Just being helpless beside him. At any second, the heart monitor would bleed a quiet, dreadful long beet, his chest would suddenly stopped, and he'd die right in front of her eyes, and she'd scream about the unfairness of the world that she hadn't even been able to hold his hand and say 'I love you' in the real world.

She missed seeing him stand tall, countering her vibes, grinding monsters and come out alive and strong, his smile, his dull gray eyes that should be filled with various colors but seeped into his pitch black pupils, despite the colorless they held raging emotions.

Determination. Care. Rage. Love. And many many more she could say and finish a script.

Looking at the fragile body of her once, big, tall, strong body of her husband, never knowing what he'd do in that other world, she could predict the next days, maybe month, or even years, would be bleak, dark, gray, and black like her husbands eyes, but with none of the raging emotions and life behind it. The only thing matters is that her love could die soon.

... She can't wait for her love to wake up, open up his dull lifeless gray eyes, sacrificing his colors for them to explode the world. She kissed his lips, careful not to move him and possibly inflict a damage, be it internal or external.

For a split second, she thought his fingers twitched.

It did.

"Why, Hello there~ Little Asuna."

She gasped and whipped her head to the sudden source of voice. It was Sugou Nobuyuki, her Father's Research Institue Director for Retco Progress Incorporated, which is a branch division of Recto Inc. who had bought the NerveGear and SAO after the Argus Industries went severely bankrupt. What is she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Asuna asked, almost demanded the late twenties woman. It's not that she hated the person, but she strongly dislikes this woman. Both from her female intuition and the fact that she knew exactly how greedy she is behind that perfect co-workers farce in front of her parents and everyone. Her Mother and Father completely believe in that polite and humble image of Sugou that if she were born a male, Asuna was sure they would make Sugou as her fiancee.

Sometimes she wondered if Sugou let her know about her real personality only to mess with her mind by frustration at how trusting people are at Sugou.

"Oh.. nothing." The step sister of Kayaba Akihiko took out her hand from her skirt pocket, and she ruffled the sleeping boy's long bangs. Asuna could do nothing but blink at her action. What is she doing?

"What was his name again?" she then trailed her slender fingers on his surprisingly soft lips, even in such a pale, dry state. "Kazuto... Kirito?" Asuna spent every control of her being to not display a scandalized face witnessing the way this woman caressing her husband, "Don't touch him!" She yelled, but not loud enough to be heard outside.

Despite her desperation to just _scream_ and points out this woman's real _face_ to everyone, a scandal is the _last_ thing Kazuto-kun and her family need.

"Asuna, you just finished your rehabilitation. Please don't trigger any heart attacks on me."

"The only way a heart attack would be useful to you is if it happen to me!"

"Of course! What else can it be?"

"I hope you choke." Asuna growled.

"Tsk. Now, now, don't be feisty. What if I told you I can bring him back.. but you'll have to give me full ownership of your fathers _very_ successful company once you... well." _once you're dead._

"You... can bring him back?" Asuna blinked. Before a realization hit her full force. Bring him back... Her husband is trapped somewhere Sugou can reach.. And as her position is the Head of Virtual Division... She barked, "Never! Kirito-kun will wake up on his own!"

"Kirito-kun..." Sugou stretched the word as if tasting and invincible flavor that made Asuna shiver in disgust, "He can't always be the infamous Kirito-kun now can he, Mrs. _Kirigaya_?"

Asuna flinched and unconsciously gripped her fingers to feel that simple, but oh so precious, black wedding wing, only to find her fingers empty of jewelry as it always had been for the last less than 17 years. 'Our ring... it's inside the game.. a mere data.'

Sugou sighed wistfully and brushed some strands of hair from his face, but they were too stubborn and slid back, limp on his forehead, "He's so adorable looking."

"Get out!"

"Gladly~"

* * *

><p>She turned his head to left and right, marveling at his effeminate features and long ears. His bangs parted in three naturally. His wide long eyebrows indicating large eyes if opened, not narrow like most males. Soft, pale skin and small lips. Anyone would have no trouble dismissing him as a tomboyish girl. And any jealous little children would call him 'pretty boy', what with his long eyelashes and girl chin.<p>

He didn't seem much at first glance. She had been furious at her subordinates failure. At least until they mentioned one little important discovery.

_H-his ID sensor was almost at the exact same location with the- the girl you requested, and it seems when Sword Art Online shuts down, he felt the shift of us pulling the girl's data form away, he took her place by using a emergency game console that was designed specifically for the Game master to access the cardinal system. We had no idea how he was able to activate it, and his status had no information that he is the Game Master other than he was the one who defeated Sword Art Online's Game Master with the ID player Heathcliff. But at the last 3.2 seconds, it seems our foreign Alfheim Online data was detected directly after the console was activated, and he managed to switched player Asuna's administrator authorize with his own code. Player Kirito. Numerous achievements during the whole game. Player Asuna's h-husband according to his status._

It seems little Asuna was bold enough to take such a big step.

While she had planned to keep little Asuna captive, secure her position high enough and close with the Yuuki family to completely trust her, and finally kill Asuna's real body all the while tormenting her inside the cage, her in-game husband would suffice. Plus, he'd be a great toy too.

When they hold player Kirito captive and unconscious, he had been wearing a long black trench coat, with a black shirt and black pants. And unsurprisingly, since he's the one who killed her step brother, he had two high level swords strapped on his back. She never heard of her step brother mentioning nor found the Unique Skill Nitoryuu in SAO's skill organizer system. So it had to be an Outside System Skill. He also had a light blue, almost transparent white pendant as a necklace. Though she wondered why he would equip such a womanly jewelry, she let him keep it as she changed his attire to a more... revealing ones that was originally for dear little Asuna. Though she changed the color, black really suits the boy.

Ah.. he's waking up.

* * *

><p>"So..." she trailed, her mouth formed an elegant 'o' as she stretched the word. He could careless what she was saying. Her long nails is prickling the skin of his cheek. He felt weak, as if he couldn't lift his own fingers, let alone his head. Go away, woman... he couldn't quite say those words. His mouth felt constricted and sore.<p>

"... this is the _famous_ Kirito-kun..."

_Kirito-kun_

_Kirito-kun_

_Kirito-kun_

_Kirito-kun_

_... Kazuto-kun_

His eyes snapped open and he glared in hostile to the subject who inflicted his pain, and it just happened to be this woman. Though he blinked rapidly to clear his mind from the annoying headache and surveyed the room... or... prison?

"Oh! You're awake! What a pity.." she pouted. Her face was a bit blurry, but he could see she has plain green wilderness eyes with sun kissed blonde hair. Weird part is, she had long ears and... is that green wings? Like fairies? She moved back and extracted her hand from his chin, and he felt the weight of his head being pulled by the gravity. His head hung limp. But he got a pretty good look about the place.

It looks like he's in some sort of prison with bars made out of gold, though they could be fake. The floors are ceramic light gray, a bit like the sharp edges of his «**Elucidator**». There's a chair and a table behind the peeking out behind the woman. And the 'room' is occupied with soft, plain, colored simple five petal flowers at the round corners. But he could see giant healthy green leaves and soft brown branches outside. But no sign of trunks or any kind. So... it's a bird cage for a human?

His head now limp, his eyes straining to stay unlatch, he saw this womans heels on a plain white sheet that covers his own. A blanket? He's in bed? But this is obviously not his house. And who's this woman and what is she doing here on bed with him?

"Wha... you.." He couldn't get the words out. It felt like his throat hadn't been used for a long, long time.

"Ssh.." she cooed soothingly and put her fore and index finger on his collarbone and trails them up, sending shivers on his spine as she forcefully lift his head by his pressing her fingers hard directly on his vocal chord. "A sore throat?" His neck felt bitten by her nails, "Don't worry. As soon as you get some... water... you'll be better."

He couldn't really hear her. No, he can. He just somehow, doesn't understand what she's saying. He tried to repeat whatever it is she just said,

"A... s...on... a.."

ASUNA!

He... he's dead. Asuna's dead. Kayaba's dead. Klein's safe. Agil's safe. Everyone escaped. Why the heck is he even _alive_?

What happened? He thought in desperation, imagining a small version of him searching a file from endless programs in his brain. He and Asuna watched the depletion of Aincrad.. Kayaba's long lost fantasy... their real names... and white. Lots of white. Not the soft comforting one, but the aching, blinding one.

"..ere.. m..."

"Ah ah ah~" she made clicking sounds with her tongue, and switched her hand to cupped his chin and turned his head to his left side. His eyes came into contact with another pair of eyes. 'Is that.. my... eye..s?' he thought when he saw the familiar pair of black eyes, but they were lighter than his usual eyes. They were steel gray instead of pitch black. And he had the same long ears and wings, but in soft black.

He shifted his vision and he found the mirror is a long rectangle glass attached on his bed. No. Not his bed. Some sort of cross of couch and a lavish king sized bed with large mirror as its stand.

Then something hot poured inside him.

"Gah!" He gasped, finding his voice. This woman had just gushed a boiling glass of water forcibly down his throat. It ached. It ached so bad in his already dried and sore throat. He hated this.. feeling. He had forgotten what pain.. physical pain felt like for two years. So.. is this the real world? But then, why is he in some kind of luxurious cage?

"It's alright, my child." He heard. The voice is soft and melodious. But, who said that? The woman's lips moved, but her voice was definitely different now, "Wake up." It was such a simple word. Such a simple request. But it sounded like a command, a soft, merciful command that will leave painful consequences if he didn't comply. He didn't want to though.

He wanna sleep, dammit. No! Not sleep! He had to find Asuna! Some foreign database coded ALO tried to take her away and he managed to activate the emergency console through Yui's data prints on the pendant's surface and switched. If he's still alive, then there's a big chance Asuna is too!

But despite his thoughts, his body obeyed that fiat. He felt a new rush in his body, as if he was going to go for another race to eat the most spicy sandwiches with Yui or intending to kiss Asuna or rubbing the fact he's taken permanently to Klein's 22 and single status. But it was like his thoughts was split in two. On one hand, he felt refreshed, on the other hand, he kept thinking these things but somehow not voicing any objection.

His eyes felt as if they had been pricked and forced to 'wake up'.

"What do you want?" He meant to say that. But he meant to say it snappy, and demanding. Why did it come out so soft and full of patience?

"Does it matter? Do you really need to know?" The denial of an answer spiked out his anger. And his frustration seeped in his voice and he can snarl, "Who are you-"

"Arise, my child." His voice cracked, and his body didn't hesitate to straighten up. He felt the soft, too thin fabric sliding down his from his shoulders to his abdomen. It was.. it was the blanket, he guessed. Him craning his neck let her hand choke his neck even more, it was painful, he wasn't used to pain, especially after a couple of years in SAO of not having your pain receptors active thanks to the system, but that other part of his mind didn't mind if he's in pain as long as it was her.

But his vision cleared. He wasn't hallucinating, she actually does have long ears and giant, green, butterfly wings. She looks like in her early twenties. Though it's highly probable that's just her edited avatar. Her blonde hair was shoulder length. A golden crown with a square emerald jewel sat on her head, parting her bangs in two, framing her face. She wore a long dark green robe and a green cloak, both also with an emerald jewel. Both her robe and cloak are loose, revealing her bare shoulders and a large part of her cleavage, indicating she was not wearing any inside shirt. And she wears those kinds of office pencil skirt, but in light green. In the real world, she'd be classified as a slut. However, in MMO, this is quite modest, as almost every single female attire to be equip are too revealing, even the female armors. How Asuna can wear such a short skirt without worrying someone would see her underwear he'll never know.

He would have stood up if not for his arms _cuffed_ up beside the left and right of his head.

She laughed freely and he was torn weather to feel confused and terrified and happy. He heard a clicking sound below besides his ears. And he felt a rush of cold, freezing air covering his wrists. The cuffs were unlocked suddenly without any key and both his arms fell down to his lap. He felt his hands shift on his.. lower part. It was hidden under the blanket and his knees were straddled with hers and he could feel another thin layer of cloth around it. He was grateful his head felt heavy and lean down when she let go of her hand on his chin and neck, or else she'd see him blush hard.

He looked down and finally noticed his... lack of garments. Aside from the short thin cloth he felt wrapped loosely around his manhood, he was wearing the same thin soft fabric as a shirt. It was a one piece in an almost transparent black, and it doesn't even cover the bottom of his navel, showing his entire stomach. It only had one sleeve, and it hang dangerously close to falling down and let the world see his bare chest. And Yui's heart.

He did his very best not to release a mitigation sigh, relieved that he still had his and Asuna's daughter's heart. He didn't know what he'd do if he lose it, Asuna had trusted him with it at that glass platform.

"_My_ dear Black Swordsman, I have great plans for you."

The way she said that rather _too original_ title of his and her stretch of the word 'My' threw him off the edge. "What the f-" he was silenced by her fore finger on his lips. The woman intentionally pushed her finger too hard, sliding them between his rather bruised lips thanks to that piping hot water, slid inside his mouth and met his gritting teeth, pushing his head back and pounced with the mirror. It wasn't a strong push, but for him, it felt like Asuna punching his face. More accurately, his mouth. He finally mustered up his strength and slapped her arm away.

"Ara? Didn't anyone told you not to say such rude words?" She pouted, bringing her hand up and nibbling her wet fore finger, sliding up her unnaturally long tongue up to lick up his stolen saliva in an obviously sexy way. He couldn't careless if she's upset, too busy fighting down the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks witnessing that kind of seductive gesture. Even Argo and Ashley wasn't that bad.

"Who-"

"I am Faerie Queen Aberon, God and ruler of Alfheim, the faerie realm." She cut him off and looked at him in the eye, smirking, "And you are Keku, the Egyptian personification of darkness... My hostage."

Either acknowledging that comforting warmth again and put up an impassive facial feature or mouth twisted in a scowl. Kirito opted to stare blandly. He got out of SAO to be stuck in another VRMMO? This woman better hadn't managed to take captive of Asuna. It's bad enough she's already (indirectly) threatening his virginity by... this situation.

"Alfheim...?" Kirito never heard of an VRMMO called Alfheim.

"Oh, it's understandable you have no idea where you are. Considering you were trapped for two years." So it's a new VRMMO. Wow, even after Kayaba's stunt they still had the guts to launch another VR? "And you, Keku, are under my control."

"What?" He hissed. Out of pure reflex he put his thumb and fore finger together, intending to bring out his swords- what?

"Do you think I am that stupid, as to let the Black Swordsman have control of his menu list?" She smirked at his face paling, "I disabled the ability to access it and executed the pain receptors to activate, but I assure you, this special situation is reserved to you only. The other players in my realm can still enter their account. I also reduced your stats."

So, basically he's a noob here. He can't log out. He can't have any items besides this junk and, thank God, Yui. He can feel pain. He can't even kill a «**Docile Boar**» in one strike. This isn't a death game anymore. It's a torture event. A highly, damaging one that bruised one's pride and dignity.

"Why 'Keku'?" He asked, might as well get some information. She seemed like the type of villain who loves to talk and brag.

True enough, she giggled. And to his great embarrassment, she pinched his cheek as if he's some 5 year old, chubby little kid, "Player ID 125 014 948 31 97, Kirito, the legendary Black Swordsman, the infamous Twin Blades Swordsman, Top level clearer, the defeater of Kayaba Akihiko, player Asuna's in-game husband, or in the real world.. Kirigaya Kazuto."

While he's angry she's not answering his question, he was worried. She knows.. He knew it wasn't a big deal for a GM to get players profiles but for the real name, and she certainly seemed the type, she could target his family. 'Sugu...' even after defe- no... even after killing Kayaba he still had so many walls blocking his already ruined road.

"Wha- What do you want from me?" Kirito asked, fearing whatever answer she'll give him.

"As the Head of Virtual Division, I am in charge of the research of Virtual Reality's limitless potential. For the past two month, we have been subjugating 23 players, and now three hundred players from Sword Art Online in our project. Our neurologist experimented with the signals of the brain and the EMP (electromagnetic pulse) emitted from the NerveGear to try to remove the brain's memories with no dents nor any trace left behind by the evanescence photons." She didn't miss his heated glare at her, "Oh, yes. You're quite intelligent in programming and brain function are you not? Previous files we retracted from various websites stated you clearly admired Kayaba Akihiko."

She continued, "We had not completed the project yet, it's still approximately 39.81% away. We cannot execute the brain's memory storage yet. But we found a much more satisfying results! We had discovered we can alter the subjects emotions, even though it's still using the NerveGear as a medium."

Aberon, definitely not her real name, smirked at him. He just knew his eyes were large in stricken horror. Altering the human's emotions, so that's what those weird pulses of warmth tugging at his heart were. They were just signals to control him.

_Stay_.

There it is again. It made him unable to move. Or rather, it made him to not want to move away from Aberon tracing his lips. She looks like some sick pedophile with that glint in her eyes.

"And with our almost foolproof emotion editing, I have the power to make you do _anything_ I want and you're body couldn't even do _anything_ about it. Your emotions and body will _obey_ me, while inside you're thinking _everything_ to escape my hold. Just give up. It's futile. I can keep you in here forever and no one will know. Especially not your _dear. wife._ _Asuna_."

And she wasn't lying at all.

His vision stings, he couldn't help but to at least cry a little. Damn his man pride to hell, not like its already is with his girly face and frail body. This is a new level of slavery and God knows what this sick bitch will do to him.

"Oh! Such a beautiful expression!" She gushed at him, "It's always better to use humans. NPCs just can't make the correct emotion so realistic." She kissed his tears away from his eyelids and rested her forehead against his. He could feel her breath, lemon drop, tingling with his own. This is so wrong. He had a wife, a great wife and he couldn't even jerk his head away from her. To not look into her green eyes in this position as if they were both lovers. He had Yui's heart with him on display, what would she think of him if she could see him in this condition? What would she say to him?

_Papa! No cheating on Mama!_

He blinked. Yeah.. that's probably what Yui would say. She's always overprotective and kept following him around and make him feel like she's his mother or something whenever other girls besides Asuna in that peaceful village get too close to him for her standard, which is a mile.

"No."

"Hmm?" she inquired, inwardly surprised a little. Though it should be possible for him to deny the signals after long exposures, the project was still incomplete after all.

"No. You can keep me here. But not forever. A day gained here, a day lost there."

She gave a 'hmph', and bent her head, brushing their noses together. He was too focused to beat her and consider her next words to pay any fuck on what she's doing.

"I can easily fund some money to the hospital to keep your real body alive if I have too. Oh, your family would be ever so grateful to me."

He forced himself to calm down and not trash around to try to hit her. He knew she'd just make him stay still and make fun of his motionless body later if he did, "You need the NerveGear as a medium. How long do you think they would let it be plugged in? Or the other 300 SAO survivors you mentioned you kidnapped for your _project_." He wanted to spit on that word is possible.

"You seem to forget that while you're trapped, we _move on_. It's only a matter of time before we will create a way to transfer the signals through the successor of the NerveGear, our AmuSphere."

Kirito grit his teeth and glared at her eyes that was so close to his. The only thing that's blocking him, and the other 300 survivors to get out of this VR is that Disable Log Out option (ALO) that prevents the NerveGear attached to them to cancel out its own Disable Log Out option (SAO). If what she stated is the plan, switching it with the AmuSphere, then that would mean she'd attach this new device on their comatose bodies and after the second link, use the 10 seconds time lap and discharge the old NerveGear.

Aberon met his angry face with a happy grin, satisfied at provoking his emotion. His anger is so strong, just a little bit messing with the data and...

For a split second his eyes widened in horror, panicking at the rush of his anger disappearing and altered into something else he hated the most to do with anyone but Asuna.

His hands moved on its own, ignoring his inward screams for them to not cup her cheek and waist and pull her into a kiss. He didn't do it in a slow, tentative pace like he did with Asuna, no rush, just enjoy it as long as they could. But now Aberon is commanding him to do it like he's gonna swallow her face.

Pressing her body to his, leaving no inch of space. His forced lust on her prevented him from registering embarrassment, but it did nothing to stop him from shame. Especially when he didn't bother to nip her bottom lips, he just slid his tongue inside her mouth without waiting for her permission, exploring her wet cavern and clashing for her territory, pulling her up close by her face and waist, acting all dominant on her and she let him do it.

"N-n-no," he stammered between his own assaults to her. Go away.. go away.. don't make me do this... please... He kept the words rolling over and over in his thoughts even when his body heavily disagreed with him. He was so disgusted at himself he couldn't even bring any tears of self hatred out. Even when Aberon purposefully bit his tongue to keep him inside.

He never thought lemon drops could taste so bitter and delicious at the same time.

They breathed heavily, mouth parted but still hungover closely. She had let her control of him go after that heated lip lock he initiated. He wanted to punch her, but he was so out of breath he never felt so pathetic. His heart was beating fast and he kept gasping for air even after she recovered. His parted mouth panting and eyes glazed, he couldn't so anything as she licked the fleshy edges of his mouth, slithering her long muscular mouth organ from his left to right and back, frustrating his wrecked emotional state by not indulging him in another kiss.

"I knew you'd be my perfect toy," _Go limp_, that was the command, and he felt his shoulder slackened and his cumbersome head rested on her shoulder, his nose breathing near her neck, Yui's heart hanging in between, not touching either's skin.

"Even if you _were_ a _husband_, I didn't think you're such an expert at this. Though, don't worry much. We'll continue our little... activity at a later date. You have a job to do." He will fight the impulse signal every second, there is no way in hell he's going further than this!

"j.. ob..?"

"Yes, the Final Boss of the Grand Quest has arrived. Keku, the Prince of Chaos."


	2. NOT A HIATUS, BUT A NOTIFICATION

**ATTENTION! TO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS AND ONLINE FRIENDS, MY QUOTA RAN OUT AND I CAN'T ACCESS MY ACCOUNT EVEN THROUGH WIFI, SEEING AS THE SYSTEM FORBID FFN FOR PRIVACY PROTECTION PROTOCOL BULLSHIT. FAVE 'DEEP CUTS' AND IF I UPDATE A CHAPTER, IT MEANS I CAN ACTUALLY ACCESS MY ACCOUNT HERE AND I'M CURRENTLY ANSWERING YOUR PMS AND REVIEWS.**

**HOWEVER, I AM NOT QUITTING ANY OF MY STORIES! IN FACT, I AM WRITING THEM IN MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD! SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON THEM! THANK YOU!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Kage no Kenshi**

**Zaqhirix Cheshire**

**Bd05**

**Mae Bleu**

**Carottal **

**GuiltyKingOumaShu **

**silver tears85**

**Fundindar**

**Only a Guest**

**DGMx 07 ghost lover**

**ploThief **

**Ninuhuju**

**furrballnerd**

**Moonsoul121**

**Gashadokuro Amanojaku**

**Clancy1018**

**MiniMonster98**


	3. Void

**Black Version**

My own version of** 'Keku, The Prince of Chaos'**, permission granted by **Fundindar**.

* * *

><p>Who ships ShuInori here? Lelouch/Euphemia anyone? Oz/Alice or Oz/Gil in Pandora Hearts?

Any of you like Aladdin/Judal? Tell me your opinion about Alibaba, please be honest. I am torn between hating him for stealing Aladdin's, the main character's spotlight or liking him for the touching friendship theme. I already hate Sinbad, so no rant about Sinja+Sinju. Why can't there be more Alaju?!

By the way, ANYONE HERE A FAN OF SHIDO/KURUMI in DATE A LIVE?! **Promoting : Virtually Colorless. **This is a story where Kirito partied with PoH from the beginning of the official release of Sword Art Online. And after noticing his comrades sudden bloodlust, he was terrified and quit the newly, unofficial formed Laughing Coffin. They will mostly be OOC, but the character I changed the most is Asuna. Why? Because I finally realized why I hate her so much; SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY BACKGROUND! No plot! No flashback! WTF? Just some shit about parents engaging her with a pedo? That's it? THAT'S IT?!

**Breaking News** : **Kage no Kenshi** officially became my boyfriend since November 16, 2014 approximately at 8:38 o'clock in GMT+07:00, Western Indonesia Time (WI**B**)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Remaining Light<strong>

"Asuna-chan, you might want to see this.." Asuna heard her best friend from the game, Lisbeth, or Shinozaki Rika mumbled. She followed her gaze, as with her and Kirito-kun's friends in the Dicey Cafe. It was the MMO Stream, a live broadcast of various Virtual Reality games tournaments by the network TV and can be viewed either via TV or computer in real life, and the last option which most people preferred, via in-game streams in most Virtual Reality worlds.

"_Alfheim Online_," said a deep, static voice from the screen, which lit up and showed a video of a green male fairy and a red female one twirling together through the leaves, "_The realm of faeries centered around the Yggdrasil, the World Tree,_" a shot of the land from below, before it zoomed to show the what she assumed as the world tree, though the branch looked a _little_ odd. It showed more gifs on the tree in various angles and the capital city below.

"Hey, that's one of the new VRMMO, right?" Silica asked.

"It's not really new, Si- Keiko-san," it was Agil who answered, "This game was released a few month after our incident. Although, it makes me wonder why they were so quick to release another VR game so soon, considering our previous circumstances."

"I read about this game a bit," Asuna said with a bitter smile. It seems she had been corrupted with Kirito's love for gaming, just a little bit. She hadn't played any games after waking up, she just did some research about them, specifically Virtual Reality ones. It wasn't just for her to understand more about why Kirito seems so attached into VR, even as to feeling care for the NPCs, but also for her to tell stories about them to Kirito's unconscious form. Popular beliefs were really mostly made out of lies and rumors, but, talking to your comatosed loved ones actually helps you ease your life without them a little.

"Though I never played it, since it would feel.. different," Anything would feel off to her without Kirito. She had gotten used a little, but she still can't get rid of her nightmares if she missed a day without visiting him for at least a few seconds.

When she first saw Kirito in the real world- in this world, she had been horrified at her husband's state. He was _beyond_ skinny. His skin, she was so used at his perfect, slightly tanned skin it was odd to see his face so pale and the bags under his eyes were so visible. His hair was longer and when she held his fingers, they were so stiff, so fragile that every little bend something inside broke.

She used up half of her saved money to pay for his care and transfer him to her original hospital room, which provides more medical attention than the regular institute Kirito was taken care of. She became a regular visitor in the hospital for two months she could just walk into his room without permission. Her mother had thrown a fit when she found out her daughter had spent money for some commoner, but Asuna would hear none of it. She noticed it. She was and still is being rebellious, unlike her meek, weak self two years ago. She just tuned out her mother, it was surprisingly easy as she immersed herself in her worry for Kirito, holding his hands and just look at him.

Her mother had given up with the excuse of not risking for a sore throat, and wasting time.

Asuna was broken from her musing by Silica's giggling, "We're so used with swords it would be really weird if we just say a couple of weird words and mobs will explode and we didn't even do anything." Several players- I mean, people laughed at that and the little humor died down as we pay attention to the screen again.

* * *

><p>"<em>The biggest update in the history...<em>" there were drumming voices booming, though it sounded like one of those traditional musical instruments, and several scenes of various fairies battling each other in different landscapes, "_..has arrived._"

The music finally reached its climax, repeating the beats in fast edited rhythms, "Beat the Final Grand Quest and defeat Alfheim Online."

By the time those words were uttered, the music had stopped its climax beat. The scene cut off, until it zoomed out to reveal a pair of closed eyes that snapped open without any warning, a pair of steel gray eyes with pitch black pupils.

* * *

><p>"Kirito-kun..." Asuna murmured, but to everyone in the vicinity, her voice was heard loudly like a pin drop in silence. She just knew it. She knew those eyes anywhere, even if the colors are a tad bit lighter, the intensity, every little feature; she memorized them well. "KIRITO-KUN!" she screamed and began to ran forward to the TV, as if her comatose husband is trapped in the TV.<p>

"Asuna-san!" Agil, or Andrew exclaimed, holding the ex-vice guild commander who began to trash around yelling her husband's name, startling everyone. He was shocked that Asuna would think that the final quest is his rather young best friend and best customer Kirito. Whom he was pretty sure is still sleeping in the hospital. She stopped her yelling when his wife's TV screen lit up again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay! Welcome to my channel! Today, my guild and I, Knights of the Night will be challenging the Final Boss of the game!<em>" Said a man with blue hair and blue wings, with various other blue themed fairies behind him, all members of his guild. "_We are the strongest player in the game right now. All of us ranging more than level 70!_" He and his guild mates broke out with happy grins. Though they don't give the aura of arrogance, they were obviously over confident.

Who would challenge the Final Boss right after the update? "_I'm sure you're all thinking 'Who'd be stupid enough to challenge a newly updated Final Boss?'_" he didn't wait any moment, "_Well it's because since it's new it doesn't have much experience and its motion system is still too fresh! This is the best time to fight it! And my guild and I are just so lucky to have just arrived right at the process of the dungeon rose here!_"

* * *

><p>Asuna twitched at his continuous words of 'it' to refer Kirito-kun.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay! Let's go!<em>"

The party leader, the one who had done all the talking, gave the camera man a thumbs up. The view was switched to a massive door. It was.. big for lack of words, thrice the size of the boss door of «**Gleam Eyes**». But it's not the heavy, dark colored age old stone door. It was made out of pure ebony that looked to be centuries old, with some moss and dark green leaves and grass surrounding it. There were even flowers covering it. The sight would have looked pretty, if the bluebells weren't drooping dead in pale blue, even the leaves were dead. The only thing lively and out of scene were the dark green grass beneath it swaying with the smooth wind.

The party leader, rather bravely heroic, placed both of his palms on the sides of the door and pushed the massive ebony slowly, creating sounds of creaks like the entrance of an ancient haunted house. From the screen they could tell the wind had picked up its pace high enough to blow some of the party member.

"_What the- Hold your horses!_"

The SAO survivors watching the TV understood the reason behind the force of wind. It's to weed out the weak ones. There were four bosses in SAO that didn't allow low leveled players inside their chamber.

Soon the wind died down, leaving approximately a dozen faeries, including the party leader. They didn't seem to put much thought on the ones that couldn't handle the velocity, and entered the dungeon, with the camera man staying behind.

* * *

><p>Asuna and the others would have thought the show was over, since they hadn't seen anything besides the plain color of black if it wasn't for the sounds of scuffles and bumps. Considering that they're guild is known as «<strong>The Knights of the Night<strong>», their «**Night Vision**» must be relatively high. And if they're bumping against each other in the dark she can conclude that this dungeon disabled that ability.

Then she heard a sound. A sound so familiar to her that she can never ever mistake it as nothing but the sound of a sword being unsheathed. She heard a voice she recognized as the party leader grunting, _"Can we have some light?"_ He asked.

She heard someone chanted a spell in a language she didn't understand and a ball of dim yellow light appeared, before it abruptly fizzled out.

* * *

><p><em>"What? How did that <em>_happen__?"_ Someone cried in the group.

_"I am sure we will find out soon."_ The leader grunted again, taking loud footsteps in the darkness as if gesturing for the rest of the guild to follow. They did follow him by the sounds of more, unorganized footsteps echoed in the boss room.

And then there it began.

With no cue whatsoever, a wild laugh echoed through the room. It was loud, but it held confidence and hesitation was extinct in the tone. It had a distinction of a mad man, but it was mostly childish, not maniacal. Add to the fact it just boomed across the whole room, through the camera, to the whole world via a blank TV screen, the childish laughter sounded downright horrifying.

It soon died down to barely concealed chuckles. And a dull, pulsing purple light began to beat like a heart at the massive hall. Asuna squinted, and she could see a black silhouette in front of the pulsing purple blurry orb. It looked human. Then more purple light flickered, as torches on dark purple crystal spikes across the walls giving room some light. Inside the purple light there were pale blue fire, making the scene more illuminating as her vision of the silhouette cleared a bit more. That figure was standing, shoulders shaking as it kept chuckling by himself.

_"Form up! Get ready!"_ The order made the party members become a tortoise-styled defense. The big players, possibly the tanks stood on the outside and the players in the dark magenta robes, the spell casters on the inside, including the leader who was the only one equipping his sword on the inner circle.

The figure seemed to be raising something long and slender, a hand, clicking its middle finger together with the thumb, with the flick cue the pale purple orb behind him dissolved into haze, seeping inside the walls and somehow making the room brighter. Though it was still dark, they can see it clearly now.

The room was quite simple. Empty, the spacious room was barren, save for the figures inside. Its walls were made of plywood, and the hard stone floor were clean, they showed no stain dirty footprints nor spilled water. It almost shiny, reflecting the lights of the torches.

Or at least, that's what the room seems to be when in the blink of an eye, the room's status quo changed drastically.

It was a mess.

Stretching from the rectangular upright stones that were set in a similar manner of domino, piles of shattered bricks lay everywhere. The camera slowly surveyed the area, letting them see some stalagmites above. The floor looked ancient, reinforced by the wasted, fading form of runes and symbols.

The boss room stone walls were the only oddity, as it was mostly clean. But there were several crystal torches sporting bluish purple fire lined horizontally across the room, and the foundation were covered in dark purple crystals ranging one feet at most, fragments scattered below as if a giant stepped on them. All of the glass like mineral barely even reflecting some light.

The ground were solid rock, dust bunnies could be seen on the edges of it with the walls. Passing a long stretch of metal sheets on one side, they spied a flickering white from a helpless, dying florescent light on a, surprisingly, elegant looking sculpture in the middle of the room. The pedestal weren't one of the plain staff. It looked like it was made out of ink, solid glossy metal shaped like two cobras slithering up, overlapping each other, with their jaws wide open at the top, liquefied silver droplets flows from their curved fangs, dripping on the stained floor. And the dying pure, white light floated peacefully atop.

Then the screen shook violently. The camera man spun around and taped the massive door slammed shut, sending air shockwaves across the room. The dust swept by the wind grazed the players eyes as they coughed the little particles in their virtual taste buds.

Then there was light. Sick purple glowed the room. The light was blinding for a moment, then it lowered in intensity and Asuna gasped. Sitting on a black crystal throne at the end of the hall, head resting on the knuckles of his fingers, was Kazuto, staring across at the clearing party, a half smile plastered across his rather pale face.

* * *

><p>"Wait.. is that Kirito-san?!  Kirito?!" Silica and Klein shouted in disbelief. This is even more shocking than when Kayaba Akihiko announced the death game. Wasn't Kirito supposed to be in the hospital?

* * *

><p>Kirito, who can't hear his friends nor his wife IRL, leaned forward and jumped to a incredible height, landing half-way down the hall gently, barely making any sound as he stood straight right beside the pedestal of light. Standing in the middle of the hall was now the figure they could all see clearly. He wore a long trench coat that seemed to be made of complete and utter darkness, absorbing all light that touched it. Kirito's «<strong>Blackwyrm Coat<strong>» had nothing against this apparel.

He still wore the same black pants, though he now wore a black, unbleached rough flax sleeved black tunic with irregular texture, hand-sewn threads on the cuffs and a V-shape cut on the chest, tied with a metallic gray cord and light black shoes with gray metal plates.

There were two swords sheathed across his back. One of them was his famous «**Elucidator**». The other was… the «**Lambent Light**». The white rapier, strangely, didn't destroy the dark coloring image. Instead it reinforced them, glistening dangerously sharp, contrasting his black garments.

His head, which had been hanging down before, looked up. And they could see, they could just actually witness a pair of eyes glistening in pitch black in the midst of the darkness, before the two orbs flickered into blackish steel gray. And something so out of place existed on his face.

A mad, wide grin.

Raising his right hand, creating a suddenly thicker tension than before, he snapped his fingers, the sound echoing across the halls, whispering and yelling at the same time.

And then shadows leapt beneath him. It was as if the light provided by the luminous bluish purple crystalline torches hold no power over the floor beneath him. The dark hue welcomed him, making not only his form, but also his scent, footsteps, and breath as he took slow footsteps around the pedestal to make his way in front of it, and nothing, not even the wind dared to interrupt his casual strides. It whistled through him, around him, as if he was nothing but a specter and not from flesh and bones. As if he was untouchable, to everything in here.

The shadows leapt up on him, curling around his feet and swishing around his legs like eager dogs waiting for food or waves crashing against the steep cliff which was his legs. Then his health bar appear. It was different than what Asuna used to see near him, as it was a whole six bars that appeared next to his body. And finally above his head, white, Papyrus type of words of

≪**Keku, The Prince of Chaos**≫

* * *

><p><em>"So this is the grand update we have been waiting for people!<em>" said a woman from the MMO Stream excitedly, "_According to the data just provided by the RECTO company, this mob is the 'Prince' for Queen Aberon! Whoever defeats this soon-to-be 'King' will win this VRMMORPG and marry the Queen in-game! Thus purchasing the game console and be the Game Master of Alfheim Online_!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kirito stared and it was plain to everyone that he was looking down on the party clearers, who all tensed at his gaze.<p>

_"You came here to kill me?"_ He asked with a very, very poor skill of suppressing his glee. The entire raid group flinched back and tensed up at the sound of his voice, "_Not gonna happen._"

And true to his name, it was chaotic.

The puddle of clear, dirty water suddenly came to life and cannon shot the red type fairies, drenching their clothes and depleting more than 50% of their health points. The shrapnel littering the ground grew in size with spikes adorning them, fist sized, but so sharp that they can see the glint of its tip. The metals moved in a manner of a snake and lunged at the raid group, but they missed their targets who flew up.

Unfortunately, the clearers were too busy paying attention to the landscape, one of them didn't have time to bawl but yelped as «**Keku**» swiped his «**Elucidator**» across his waist.

"_Ku ku ku…_" he sighed,_ "This is no fun at all,_" he concluded. Behind him, the fragile white light sent out tiny long strings that soon took form of a spider's web. The end of the strings air dashed through the raid groups bodies, and squeezed them to pieces, effectively claiming them razor sharp.

As if being cut wasn't enough, a barrage of freaking metallic gold BULLETS rained down, up, horizontally making holes in the body pieces and barely diminishing the players' last essence.

Then the «**Remaining Lights**», ranging from red to blue to brown depending on their types, floated away, absorbed into the fragile pure white light which didn't change at all except retreating its webs.

The only one singled out was the cameraman, who had kept his gadget steady but still clearly shaken at the turn of event. The screen seemed to be vibrating as «**Keku**» suddenly appeared in front of the camera.

The Prince of Chaos smiled, and he looked nothing remotely sinister at all, "_You are from the MMO Stream huh?_"

"_Y-Y-Y-Yes,_" it was a woman, failed to be charmed by his smile, as she was too terrified at the display of brutality before.

This time, «**Keku**» looked straight to the camera, sneering, he stated to the audience watching, "_Alright. Listen up, you peasants. I. AM. HERE." _Each word was companied with broken sideways tilt,"_Come and get me! As a challenge to your very pride as a gamer! Because as of today, this dungeon shall be available for access in every VRMMOs out there! Alfheim Online, Gun Gale Online, Federal Assassins Online, Dragon Rider Online, and Zomacrowar Online!_"

«**Keku**» moved his hand behind his back. Soon he retrieved a 5.7 mm FN «**Five Seven**» handgun, and they all can see a pair of light black wings spread from his back. Behind him, one could see a slitted electric green eye similar to a snake, but too huge to be one unless it's an Anaconda type. A few wires came into the picture as if they were thrown by a fast weight. Not long, the eye was revealed to be owned by a crystal green dragon as the dungeon was lit up by a series of grenades. The force of shockwave pushed the wind and messed the Prince, giving him a dominating figure. A piece of old, worn string was torn from its hiding spot beneath his black tunic, and was revealed to be attached to a small tear shaped diamond.

Asuna sank down to her knees, "..yu..i."

"_Character transfer is easily accessible in a new special option of your menu list as the _«**Endless Scream Dungeon**»_. This is not a mission in ALO. This is the Grand Quest for every Seed based Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. Defeat me. Inherit the Seed. And become the King for this World._"

«**Keku**» was seen to reach out towards the film woman. His hand disappeared from the screen, but whatever he did, he earned a horrified screech from her. He grinned, shattering his previous innocent youthful look, "_You can bring every item you own, be it dragons or ghosts or kunais, I could care less. Fair warning, and I don't give them cheaply, foreign objects in ALO is only available 1 mile from my dungeon. So you cross-game players with your collective intellect of a concussed cow will not be able to just invade a foreign VRMMO with your puny weapons. This is MY domain. It is not yours, not even you stupid faeries' terrain. _I_ rule this World and I assure you, I. Will. Not. Be. Beat._"

And with that, the screen broke to pieces with a bang and a pitched scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it bad? I know I won't even care, but please don't flame me. I was just so proud of this one. The next chapter…. I am completely out of ideas. I want to introduce Yui but I don't know what to do with Asuna, Suguha and the others. I imagined some sadistic scene I love but I can't fit it in the future plot so I'm stuck. Need. Help. For. Plot.<strong>

**Federal Assassin Online **(**FAO**) is basically another word for **Ninja**.

**Zomacrowar Online** (**ZCO**) is a game that includes **Zombies** and **Necromancer**, which I created here purely for **Kenshi**.

I was going to add another one, **Milieu War Online**, a game about post World War I unlike **Gun Gale Online** which took set as the aftermath of World War III. But I decided MWO will just be doppleganging GGO so I threw the option out. Besides, war politics doesn't exist in an **All Out Dungeon Fight**.

**Challenge** : Make a fiction about Milieu War Online. Co-ed with me or not, at least mention it's a challenge from me. Thanks for reading and immense gratitude for considering.

**So basically, we got post-past SAO, current ALO, GGO, FAO, DRO, ZCO, deleted MWO and future UWO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Promoting : Blood Stained Gold <strong>My take on Shido x Kurumi in Date A Live! I got super sick of the fanfics where they make Kurumi thinks about 'what is this feeling, is this…-' ekkkkkkkkkkkkk. I hate that. And they keep making Kurumi on the good side! Why didn't anyone make a dark Shido for once? ARGH! If Kurumi came into the scene before Tohka I bet 100% of my being that she will be the most popular girl for Shido!

**Magi Aladdin : BEBHB **What if Aladdin came to the Kou Empire first before meeting Sinbad and Sindria? Aladdin is gonna be extremely OOC for my future plans for her so bear with her.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS A RARE OPPORTUNITY SO I JUST POSTED THIS FOR YOU ALL SO I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! I LOVE YOU READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STILL VIEWING AND REVIEWING AND FAVORING MY STORIES! THE TROUBLESHOOT PROBLEM ONLY STATED THAT FANFICTION IS VULNERABLE WHICH IS WHY I CANNOT ACCESS THE WEBSITE ENTIRELY. CURSE YOU INTERNET PRECAUTION!<strong>


End file.
